Such ball-and-socket joints have been known from the state of the art and as important components of wheel suspensions, vehicle axles and the connection of these axles to the vehicle body, they partly determine the function of the chassis of the motor vehicle. Each wheel of a motor vehicle is usually carried by a wheel carrier, which is connected to the vehicle body via control arms. At their ends facing the wheel carriers, the control arms frequently have ball-and-socket joints, which form the kinematic articulation points at which the control arm is articulated to the wheel carrier. Furthermore, ball-and-socket joints are also present in the area of the vehicle axles at tie rods, coupling rods, rocker pendulums, etc.
It has been required for quite some time that the behavior of the motor vehicle can be coordinated with specific driving states. For example, the rolling movement of the motor vehicle can be influenced by a two-part stabilizer, whose two parts can be pivoted in relation to one another via a hydraulic motor. Furthermore, it is possible to adjust the headlights as a function of the state of load. Besides active or passive adjusting devices, electronic components, such as measuring and evaluating means, which can detect, e.g., the current driving state or the current state of load, are also necessary for performing such an active intervention with the function of the chassis or other components of the motor vehicle as a function of the current state of the vehicle. Such measuring and evaluating means are arranged in addition to the mounting of the mechanical components forming the chassis at the automobile manufacturer.